Valentines Day suprise x
by SonShinexXxLove
Summary: It's Valentines day and Sonny has never really enjoyed it. But will what she finds in her dressing room change her mind, or will the person it's from ruin it? x Please read, I'm not too good at Summarys x


Hey guys,

New story i just started it yesterday and really wanted to upload it today. I hope you guys like it.

This will probably turn into a 2 - shot maybe 3.

**oh and i dont own anything apart from the plot x

* * *

**

**Nobody's POV**

**_Sonny hates Valentines Day, always has – always will. She thinks its pointless, if you love them then you should show it everyday, not one day a year. But the thing that makes her really grouchy about today is that she has never had this day to share with anyone, I mean she's had a boyfriend before, sure. But he dumped her on Valentines Day, first thing in the morning – ruined the whole day for her. _**

_Sonny's POV_

_Today's Valentines Day, and I have to go into work and see all the love-y dove-y couples all around me. I bet Nico and Grady will be pining for girls, Tawni probably already has a cute date, Zora – well knowing her she's mad that her 12 year old boyfriend is not mature enough. And then there's Chad, he will probably have some hot new chick on his arm, with perfect hair, perfect eyes, the perfect everything and I will never be that girl on his arm – not that I care. _

Sonny finished writing in her diary and decided it was time to leave for work.

Sonny's POV

As I arrived at work I saw all of these heart posters around EVERYWHERE. I ignored them and decided I didn't want to read them as I don't care what is going on today. I walked into my dressing room to put my bag in there before heading to the prop house. As I walked into my dressing room I looked round expecting Tawni to be sitting at her mirror, staring at her self – like always. But she wasn't there so I just dumped my bag and headed to the prop house. As I got to the doors I could hear voices, I decided to slow down so I didn't just barge into the room in the middle of someone's conversation. "I… I know this will sound really strange coming from me, but please will you maybe take me to the dance tonight?" I heard Tawni's voice then there was a short silence. "I get it you like someone else, I mean why would you like me? I may be pretty, but that's it isn't it?" I had never heard Tawni sounding more vulnerable, I couldn't even imagine her face as she was speaking. "Shhhh. Of course I would love to take you to the dance" The voice I heard say this shocked me, it was Nico. I would have never guessed Tawni liked Nico, but now that I think about it – they make a cute couple. I decided I would leave them alone so I started back the other way down the hall, that's when something I heard Tawni say came into my mind. She said there was a dance tonight, this sort of annoyed me because even my work life got interrupted by valentines Day. I must have really been into my thoughts just then coz' the next thing I knew I had come into contact with another body and then the floor – with a thump. "Hey, watch I... Oh hey Monroe" Chad said while standing up and brushing himself off. "Chad." I said in a flat tone while looking up, I was glad I had bumped into him, but I wouldn't admit that to anyone. He extended his arm to me, nodding at me as a hint to take his hand, I did. "Thank you, Chad" I said in a softer tone than before. "No problem, Monroe" he said with a smirk. "Really Chad, really? Last names again?" I said in a sarcastic tone, with a smirk on my face. "Hey that's my line! And yeah maybe" he said as he walked round me and carried on going in the direction he was heading before our little… well whatever you would call what had just happened. I shook my head and carried on down the corridor. I decided I would just go back to my dressing room as rehearsal didn't start for another half hour. I stepped into the room and headed straight to the leopard print couch; I sat down and sunk into the softness. As I did something on my table caught my eye, I decided to go over and see what it was. As I got closer to the table I realised that it was a card, the only reason I could think of a card being in here today was that it was a valentines card. But I wouldn't be getting one of those, Josh the mail delivery guy must have put it on the wrong vanity. I took the smooth silver envelope into my hands and turned it over, I was wrong it was not for Tawni but in fact for ME? I was shocked at this; I mean who would want to give me… I mean ME a Valentines card? I hesitated in opening it, I wasn't sure of what to expect. I finally just got bored of waiting and trying to figure out who it was from, I carefully peeled the flap of the envelope back. In doing so I found not a Valentines card – which I hate to admit but kind of disappointed me – but a light blue piece of paper folder neatly. I took it out of the envelope and unfolded it, in a neat script was a message. It read,

_Dear The Most Amazingly Beautiful Brown Eyed Girl_

_I never had enough courage to tell you this to your face but, I think you're wonderful. Ever since you came into my life, you have lit it up. My personal Sun. _

_I have left a few notes around for you to find, hopefully you will find them all in time_

_You're Valentine xxx _

I found the note so adorable, I had never been into this romance stuff really but this was the sweetest thing that I've seen. Ever.

I carefully folded the letter back up, placed it back in the envelope – so it wouldn't get ruined – and popped it in my bag. I wanted to know – oh so badly – who this was from, I was so excited about finding another letter; I literally skipped out of my dressing room and headed for rehearsal.

* * *

Hope you liked it. xx R+R

The next bit will hopefully be up tommorrow or the next day - IF you guys REVEIW

xx Jezziee xx


End file.
